Te amarrare a mi - JohnLock
by kiras70
Summary: Sherlock se esta quedando ciego, tres años le había tomado eliminar la red de Moriarty y los mismos años saber que ya no podría regresar, aunque la despedida real no podría esperar mas. Pero John ¿Lo dejaras ir?
1. Capitulo 1 - Hora de volver

Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia impresa en este fic lo es, yo solo use los personajes de la serie y libros para plasmar mis ideas.

_Sherlock se esta quedando ciego, tres años le había tomado eliminar la red de Moriarty y los mismos años saber que ya no podría regresar, aunque la despedida real no podría esperar mas._

Advertencias: No hay, a medida que valla subiendo capítulos veré si hace falta alguna, quizás lemon implícito o explicito se vera mas adelante. Si no te gusta el genero _**Chico x Chico, **_mejor no siga leyendo.

* * *

Sherlock se encontraba tirado en su propio charco de sangre, con una cortada lisa y profunda en su espalda, sabia que le quedaban 40 minutos de vida si seguía desangrándose a ese ritmo, aunque lo más preocupante era que solo le quedaban 10 minutos de conciencia, luego se desmayaría, tomo su celular y busco el nombre de su hermano mayor Sherrinford, tecleo rápidamente – **El ultimo esta muerto…10 minutos.** – dejo caer su teléfono y cerro los ojos, ya no había peligro, sus amigos podrían vivir en paz, el había resuelto y eliminado el segundo misterio mas grande de toda su vida, James Moriarty y su red de asesinos, delincuentes y traficantes había caído, y todo podría seguir su curso normalmente.

Excepto el… el ya no tenia un curso que seguir, aunque aun le quedaba algo por solucionar, una ultima despedida que no podía esperar mas.

Todo había comenzado hace tres años, en el día de su caída, el día que el nombre de Sherlock Holmes había sido manchado y tachado por la palabra "fraude" ese día en el que había perdido su hogar, a sus conocidos y al mas importante… a John su compañero.

Solo le tomo un par de horas organizar el gran truco, con el podría salvar a sus amigos y salvarse así mismo, luego se encargaría de eliminar la red de criminales de Moriarty, ello no le tomaría mas de un año, luego de haber cumplido con todo, limpiaría su nombre y volvería al lado de John… Pero por alguna razón todo había salido mal, cuando callo y sus vagabundos fieles amortiguaron la caída con una muy bien elaborada bolsa de aire, algo en el se daño, le había tomado solo un par de días darse cuenta de que a la llegada de dolores agudos en su cabeza su visión se nublaba poco a poco, llego a la conclusión de que alguna parte de su cerebro se había inflamado con el golpe y por ello le sucedía eso, pero luego de 5 meses comprobó que no era así, le habían dicho que el golpe había dañado una parte de su cerebro y esta le causaría la perdida de vista, debían operarlo, pero el no tenia tiempo para ello, así que siguió pese a todo.

De ese modo había llegado a esta situación, su visión estaba al 40% su radio era reducido y sus ojos estaban opacos, siempre habían sido claros, pero esta vez era distinto, se notaba que el golpe estaba haciendo bien su trabajo.

Su capacidad de deducción le decía que en ese momento en Londres su hermano Mycroft ya se estaría encargando de limpiar su nombre, posiblemente la Señora Hudson estaría durmiendo y John… el posiblemente este durmiendo con su ultima conquista en el 221B Baker Street.

John…John… cuanta falta le hacia, cuanta falta le había hecho y cuanta falta le haría en un futuro. El es y siempre seria su único amigo especial, el cual era capas de arriesgar su vida por alguien como el, el que no dudaba en disparar a quien le amenazara… Su único compañero.

– Veo que aun estas consiente, ven vamos al auto para llevarte al hospital. – el hombre que se encontraba agachado para sostenerlo era un hombre fornido, con un cuerpo firme, de cabello gris y bien peinado. Era el hermano mayor de el y Mycroft, Sherrinford Holmes.

– Claro, aunque te advierto que en unos segundos ya no lo estaré – se levanto apoyándose en el mayor y como dedujo callo inconsciente en ese instante.

El peli-gris lo arrastro al auto y se dirigió al hospital, esta seria la última vez que ayudaría a su hermano pequeño en algo así, después de todo, Sherlock había dicho que hoy se terminaba todo.

Bajo del auto con prisa y entro al hospital – ¡Necesito una camilla, hay un hombre desangrándose en mi auto! – dos enfermeros llegaron rápidamente al vehiculo y tomaron al hombre inconciente.

Al día siguiente Sherlock despertó, abrió lentamente los ojos para tratar de no dañarlos con la luz que entraba por la ventana, estaba en una habitación privada del hospital centrar, era enorme y estaba pintada de blanco en su totalidad, tenia un televisor pegado al fondo y un reloj sobre el, podría ver todo, aunque cuando fijo sus ojos en el reloj no pudo distinguir los números ni las manillas de el, asumía que si prendía el televisor vería su contenido nada educativo de manera borrosa. Su vista era uno de sus preciados dones, antes podía ver cosas a lejos, pequeños detalles, ahora solo le quedaba acercarse a una distancia prudente, solo así los vería, estaba mal, pero eso ya no importaba.

– Veo que has despertado –

Sherlock giro su cara hacia la puerta – No imagino que vengas desde Londres solo para visitarme Mycroft –

– No me gusta tu recibimiento, dando el hecho que viaje toda la noche, solo para ver como estabas. – El hombre acerco una silla blanca al lado de su hermano y se sentó derecho.

– Vamos al punto – el detective observo la cara de su hermano tratando de buscar una respuesta, aunque encontró algo que no le gusto "preocupación"

El trabajador del gobierno suspiro – En estos momentos seguramente se esta anunciando por televisión el informe que revela que tu eras real, que todo lo que hiciste fue verdad y que nunca fuiste un fraude.

– No pienso agradecerte, si eso es lo que esperas. –

– De nada – sonrío ligeramente el mayor

– Ya…

– Pero ese no es el motivo de mi visita – Sherlock curvo una ceja y resoplo para el Mycroft siguiera – Sherlock, estoy enterado de tu estado, aunque hubiera preferido enterarme hace tres años, ya lo se, y no puedo dejar que te dejes morir.

– Lo que me pase o deje de pasar es mi problema – se paso la mano por la cara, apaciguando la necesidad de sacarlo a patadas. – Y no, no me estoy dejando morir, mi vida seguirá con o sin visión, aunque no será igual puedo pensar en algo.

– No, ya te he dicho que no te dejare, en estos momentos estoy reclutando a los mejores cirujanos y médicos especializados de toda Francia para operarte ya mismo.

Miro al rostro de su hermano – Tu y yo sabemos Mycroft que las posibilidades de que recupere mi vista son del 20% las que quede ciego del 55% y las que muera del 25%, asumiendo que quede ciego que es la opción de mayor porcentaje, la recuperación seria de 5 meses, la terapia de 2, y estaría totalmente incapacitado para viajar solo, y en este momento tengo asuntos mas importantes que tocar y necesito subirme en un avión.

– ¿Pero por que no piensas en el 20%? Es el que te puede devolver tu vida y darte un futuro como el que tú quieres. – el mayor coloco su rostro en su mano derecha, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos.

– Nunca has sido un soñador Mycroft, el 20 por ciento es para la gente que tiene esperanzas e ilusiones, yo miro el porcentaje que dice que quedare ciego y el otro que dice que moriré, tengo un par de cosas que hacer todavía, y para ello necesito el 40% de visión que me queda y por supuesto mi vida.

– Entonces ¿cuanto tiempo te tomara arreglar tus asuntos? Los que seguramente serán en Londres ¿No?

– Asumes bien, posiblemente solo me tome un mes, luego volveré aquí.

– ¿Te operaras cuando vuelvas?

– Claro que no.

– Sherlock…

– Hace tiempo que vengo cronometrando los periodos en que pierdo visión y deduzco que pronto solo tendré el 32 a 35 por ciento de mi vista. Por ende la operación será aun más riesgosa, y no encontraras a ningún doctor o cirujano que se arriesgue conmigo.

Mycroft lo pensó unos segundos – Podría convencerlos, se que abra alguien, solo dime que lo intentaras.

Sherlock sabia que era imposible, notaba que su hermano estaba tratando de mantener una figura firme frente a sus ojos, llego a la conclusión que en esos momento ya estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar a alguien para operarlo, estaba estresado, cansado, angustiado y ya no podría molestarlo por su "obesidad" ya que parecía mas delgado, mas de lo que reconocería,¡. Ademas no le había gustado el "Podría convencerlos" sabia lo maniático que podía llegar a ser su hermano, su familia y en especial el, eran su prioridad y sabia que en esos momento Mycroft podía hacer cualquier cosa para que el se sanara, incluso extorsionar a los doctores y arriesgar su libertad y puesto en el gobierno para conseguirle una cura, quiso reír de lo sentimental que era, pero no lo hizo, no pudo.

– Necesito un pasaje a Londres, y la cuenta de ahorros con mi parte de la herencia de padre, partiré esta tarde.

– Bien… tendré todo listo. – Se levanto afirmándose en su paraguas – Me debo ir hoy, búscame cuándo llegues a Londres, te dejare todo con Sherrinford.

* * *

Bueno el siguiente capitulo esta casi listo, me falta solo un poco de inspiración para darle el toque final, espero les haya gustado, ya que a mi me fascino escribirlo, amo estos personajes y no dudare en desatar mi imaginación en este fic.

Al principio pensaba usar mucho amor, y sentimientos en cada capitulo, pero sinceramente eso no va conmigo, tratare de hacerlo lento, jajaja ni yo me creo eso, bueno, tratare de hacerlo al ritmo de mis ideas, aunque si habrá mucho JohnLock, aunque me gustaría que me dijeran si les gustaría "Implícito" o directamente "Explicito"

Bueno no las aburro mas, luego subiré el siguiente capitulo, déjenme sus comentarios si les gusto, nos vemos.


	2. Capitulo 2 - Intuición acertada

John Watson se encontraba en la mesa del piso de 221B Baker Street, bebiendo té junto a Constance, una muchacha que había conocido en el hospital en el que trabajaba, era una hermosa mujer, detallista, femenina, inteligente y muy audaz, había sido un rayo de luz en su vida. Aunque no estaba del todo cómodo con ella ahí, en su hogar, el que había compartido con un excéntrico detective, de piel blanca y casi anoréxico, brillante e irremplazable.

Aun así trato de disimular, ya que después de todo se había acostado con ella, no es que fuera la primera vez, después de todo se conocían hace 6 meses, pero era la primera vez que pasaba ahí, y seguramente seria la única pese a la fascinación que mostraba la chica.

– Por que no me habías traído antes, este piso es tan extraño, que me resulta fascinante – la chica poso sus ojos por la sala – Nunca me imagine que tu hogar luciera así, si tuviera que describir a quien vive aquí sin duda diría: Un hombre solo con rasgos antipáticos y al cual le gustan los gatos. – La mujer ahogo una risa – Cuando pensaba en tu hogar, me imaginaba una casita de color pastel con ventanas pequeñas y flores en la entrada.

John ahogo en su interior la cara de disgusto por aquella observación, sin duda su ego había sido pisoteado por la descripción femenina de la casa en la que el debía vivir, a el ni siquiera le gustaban las flores.

– Bueno es que antes yo vivía con alguien más.

La chica levanto su perfecta ceja – Una… ¿Novia?

Las facciones de John se contrajeron un segundo – Ahí estaba ese dolor agudo en su pecho, esa molestia que sentía cada vez que su ex sicóloga hacia referencia a que sus sentimientos para con Sherlock. Esta decía que no eran de amigos, que el tenia que pensar mas allá y ver lo que sucedía, que no superaría nada si no reconocía, que Sherlock era su pareja y no solo de manera profesional si no mas bien sentimental, esos momentos cuando la mujer movía los dedos por el escritorio y mencionaba "Señor Watson, usted tiene un enamoramiento y debe superar el hecho de que este ya no podrá cumplirse, por que la persona murió antes de que usted se diera cuenta de ellos."

Frunció el ceño – No, era un compañero de piso, mi…amigo

– ah…– menciono la peli-negra asiendo caso omiso al gesto de su novio – Pero ahora vives solo, dime…

John no quería escuchar la propuesta que sabia que realizaría Constance así que la interrumpió – Me tengo que ir al trabajo, te pasare a dejar a tu casa. – se levanto y retiro su taza de la mesa para caminar a la cocina.

El nunca compartiría ese piso con nadie mas, aun así tuviera que trabajar el doble, la habitación de Sherlock seguiría ahí, tal y como ahora, repleta de sus cosas, ocultas de la vista de los demás, donde solo el tenia la llave, la misma que usaba para entrar una vez al mes a limpiar el polvo, a oler su esencia, y a tratar de recordar.

Tres años se cumplirían hoy, largos años en donde su vida había cambiado, el había cambiado, luego de la muerte de su amigo, a los 4 meses después se había casado finalmente con Mary, aun recordaba todo el análisis hecho por el detective, las razones correctas y a la vez absurdas que le había dado para no casarse, y por que debía elegirlo a el sobre la bella Mary. El había negado, aduciendo que tendría una familia, algunos niños, una vida tranquila y que de vez en cuando vendría a verlo y podría ayudarle en sus casos… Que equivocado había estado, ahora daria todo por volver a esos momentos para cambiar las cosas, evitar el suicidio de su amigo y decirle que siempre serian ellos dos, Sherlock y John, juntos corriendo por Londres, persiguiendo asesinos y mentes criminales, exponiéndose a situaciones peligrosas para al final terminar rendidos en su piso, los dos, el y el único detective consultor del mundo, quizás Sherlock se pondría a tocar el violín y el se levantaría regañarlo, luego se daria por vencido y dormiría en su sofá, frente a su compañero, mirándolo tocar.

De nada sirve soñar, cuantas veces entre lagrimas había pedido una segunda oportunidad, no le importaba perder todo lo vivido en esos tres años, quería volver atrás y volver a ver a Sherlock, gritarle que el era su complemente, su único e irremplazable compañero.

Tal y como supuso el detective, John no había sido feliz en su matrimonio y Mary tampoco. Fueron años dolorosos, donde sus visitas a la sicóloga lo dejaban peor de lo que ya estaba, donde cada noche soñaba con Sherlock y las palabras "amor" que pronunciaba la mujer en sus sesiones de terapia, y todo se termino de desbordar el día que su esposa le había dicho que deseaba tener hijos, el corrió como un cobarde, ya no era su deseo tener niños, no quería, no estaba listo, y se dio cuenta que no podía seguir sosteniéndose de Mary, debía dejarla ir, el nunca podría corresponderle sus sueños, ya no.

– John, me dices la hora –

El ex militar salio de sus recuerdos y se encontró en la cocina, aun con la taza vacía de te en la mano, la dejo allí y luego grito – Deje mi celular al lado de la televisión –

La mujer busco el celular de John y no lo encontró, era temprano, seguramente a esa hora estarían trasmitiendo las noticias y siempre había un pequeño recuadro que mostraba el tiempo y la hora, tomo el control y le dio a "Power" la televisión se encendió, no le tomo atención al informe y vio la hora ·7:48 AM temperatura 25 grados, nublado·

En ese momento John salía de la cocina – Aquí esta mi celular, lo tenia en el bolsillo, son las…–

– 7:49 – Menciono la chica, mostrándole la hora en la televisión.

En ese momento comenzó a hablar la presentadora de las noticias – _Sherlock Homes, el verdadero héroe de Londres, retoma su titulo como el único detective consultor del mundo, pese a su muerte, siempre le recordaremos ya que hoy luego de tres años la verdad sale a luz, a continuación todo el informe presentado por mi colega…_

– John vámonos – Constance estaba a punto de apagar el televisor, cuando vio como John se lanzaba contra ella quitándole el control remoto y dándole todo el volumen a las noticias, se quedo en silencio.

El ambiente se tenso y la mujer sintió como ella y todo alrededor de John desaparecía, parecía que en ese momento solo existía el y el televisor.

Movió su cabeza en dirección del aparato y miro lo que veía el doctor, un informe de un detective, según decía un muy famoso detective consultor que había muerto, ella hace poco que vivía en Londres y se podría decir que antes de ello no tenia mucho conocimiento de celebridades ni nada de eso, lo que le llamo la atención fue que luego de que el policía terminara su parte de la entrevista, apareció una foto donde se encontraba un hombre delgado, joven y atractivo mirando todo con superioridad, y a su lado… a su lado estaba su novio. Quiso apagar y destrozar el aparato electrónico, algo de ello no le gustaba para nada, su intuición le decía que despegara a John de su puesto y corriera muy lejos de allí.

– Sherlock…

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este capitulo, espero les haya gustado, ahora comienzo a escribir el próximo, creo que avanzare un poco rápido con el reencuentro ya que cuando pensé escribir este fic no pensé que seria muy largo, máxim capítulos.

Nos vemos pronto y déjenme sus comentarios si les gusto, bye.


	3. Capitulo 3 – Llamada entrante

**Capitulo 3 – Llamada entrante**

* * *

Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia impresa en este fic lo es, yo solo use los personajes de la serie y libros para plasmar mis ideas.

_Sherlock se esta quedando ciego, tres años le había tomado eliminar la red de Moriarty y los mismos años saber que ya no podría regresar, aunque la despedida real no podría esperar mas._

Advertencias: No hay, a medida que valla subiendo capítulos veré si hace falta alguna, quizás lemon implícito o explicito se vera mas adelante. Si no te gusta el genero _**Chico x Chico, **_mejor no sigas leyendo.

* * *

Sherlock bajo del avión y enseguida consiguió un taxi, le dio las indicaciones al conductor, y luego de 15 minutos de un viaje por calles conocidas, llego al lugar de destino, bajo del auto pagándole al conductor, cuando estuvo fuera del vehiculo se quedo mirando al cielo por unos segundos. Estaba de vuelta, y cada vez estaba más cerca de terminar su última tarea.

Monótono… su cabeza comenzaba a divagar de manera rápida y hasta alarmante, recordando lo monótona que era su vida en Londres, hace años que no podía hacer lo mismo cada día, se la pasaba de ciudad en ciudad, país en país persiguiendo sombras y pistas, despertando en basureros o camas de hoteles, comiendo miserias y durmiendo cuando su cerebro de apagaba, lo único rutinario que había mantenido eran los dolores de cabeza que venían de vez en cuando, lo demás nada era seguro, extrañaba saber que haría parte de su día. Extrañaba la sensación de saber hacia donde iba su vida.

A cada paso que daba mas decidido estaba, ya no podría regresar, tarde o temprano se convertiría en una carga y Sherlock Holmes nunca dependería de nadie, por lo menos no de la manera que lo hace un ciego. Se había bajado mucho antes de donde iba a alojar, camino por las tiendas y paro en una en especifico, se quedo pensando unos minutos parado frente a la puerta, el no estaba seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, normalmente tiende a estar seguro de sus acciones, pero esta vez no lo esta del todo, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza y entro en la tienda de animales.

– Buenos días señor ¿en que puedo ayudarle? – pregunto la mujer tras el aparador.

Sherlock la miro y la esta se quedo mirándolo curiosa. – Busco un tipo de…perro guía.

– Oh… ya veo ¿es para usted? – pregunto de manera sigilosa.

Sherlock bufo – Si, es para mi ¿me da uno? Tengo prisa – dejo su maleta al lado de una silla y espero.

La mujer frunció el ceño y con la voz mas pausada respondió – No es así de simple, señor, usted quiere un animal, un ser vivo, no una cosa – negó con la cabeza – Además los perros guías son especiales y están entrenados para ayudar, estos solo se dan a las personas que los necesiten, no a cualquiera que los solicite.

Por primera vez Sherlock se dio un tiempo para analizar a la vendedora, una mujer de 40 a 45 años bien conservada, soltera, cabello rubio artificial, ojos negros, algunas arrugas que en este momento eran muy notorias por el estado de animo de esta; enojada, furiosa, y con ganas de echarlo a patadas de su tienda.

Busco en su saco el informe que le había dejado Mycroft, en el hablaba de su estado, además también incluía un recetario para poder comprar las medicinas que necesitaba para el dolor de cabeza y los ojos. Lo saco y se lo extendió a la mujer – Aquí tiene.

La mujer lo tomo y leyó en un par de minutos mientras que Sherlock se entretenía analizando la tienda.

– Pero usted todavía…– callo tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

– Todavía no estoy ciego – La mujer se asusto por la intromisión y el tono de voz que uso el hombre – Pero ya pronto, solo me queda el 40% de mi vista, y pensé que antes de quedarme completamente lisiado de los ojos podría acostumbrarme al animal y este a mi. – Tomo los papeles que la mujer le extendió – O me dirá que vuelva cuando ya no pueda encontrar el camino por mi mismo ¿es eso?

– No, claro que no, disculpe la falta – la mujer camino de vuelta tras el mesón y busco en su computadora – Aunque ahora solo nos queda un perro guía y no se si es conveniente para usted.

– ¿Por que?

– Por que es un Bulldog, su entrenamiento básicamente es para guiar a personas con problemas de vista, tales como, difusión, miopía, trastornos ligeros. Pero usted, tendrá una ceguera completa, es un perro pequeño y lento por su compostura, no podrá ayudarlo tanto como los otros perros de razas más grandes. – la mujer busco una foto entre los documentos. – Mire este es – le extendió la foto, pero Sherlock no la tomo. – Si vuelve en un par de meses… seguro tendremos algo para usted.

– No tengo tanto tiempo – Negó – Me quedo con ese perro, además no pienso depender completamente de el, solo necesito que me ayude un poco mientras me acostumbro.

Luego de una pequeña charla en la que Sherlock no participo, la mujer lo hizo firmar unos papeles que decían que el era dueño de un perro guía debido a su condición, 30 minutos tuvo que esperar a que la mujer le entregara un collar con el nombre del perro que el había llamado Gladstone, el numero de teléfono de su hermano, y el numero de serie, con el que se podía acceder a su información completa (Por si lo atropellaban, matabas y tenían que identificarlo) – Que alentador – dijo Sherlock cuando la mujer le explico lo del código (cosa innecesaria ya que lo sabia desde hace mucho, tuvo un caso donde la victima fue una mujer sordo muda con un perro guía.)

Luego por fin la mujer le entrego la bola de grasa y pelos que no paraba de babear, lo miro unos segundos meditando si mejor no se llevaba un canario, aunque este no le sirviera para nada. Compro tres sacos de comida para perros, una cama, un cepillo y algunas galletas y le dio a la mujer la dirección del hotel donde se quedaría para que le mandara las cosas, cuando estaba a punto de irse, la mujer lo detuvo – ¡Señor Holmes, su perro! –

Sherlock se dio vuelta y la miro expectante – Ya le dije que mandara las cosas al hotel.

La mujer pareció volver a molestarse – Y yo ya le explique que el animal no entra en la categoría de "Cosas" no me haga arrepentirme de haberle vendido el perro – La mujer extendió a la bola con patas y este lo tomo de la cuerda del collar.

– Bien – dijo saliendo de la tienda. Inmediatamente el perro pareció adaptarse y comenzó a caminar frente a el, a cada 4 pasos este volteaba de un lado a otro, Sherlock lo miro intrigado. Cuando estaban llegando a un cruce Gladstone paro sentándose en el suelo y ladro una vez, Sherlock miro que no venia ningún auto y frunció el ceño, el perro se había parado por que la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo "Valla perdida de tiempo" pensó. – Vamos no tengo todo el día – Trato de mover al perro pero esto solo empujo en dirección contraria, solo hasta que la luz cambio a verde este se levanto y camino por el paso hasta la otra esquina.

Se demoro 15 minutos más de lo que le habría tomado normalmente llegar al hotel, el perro no paraba de quedarse sentado con cada semáforo en rojo, o ladrar cuando tenía que bajar un escalón o subirlo. Debía reconocer que el perro hacia bien su parte de guía, demasiado bien para su gusto.

Cuando entro en su cuarto examino la habitación. Nada fuera de lo común, una cama, dos ventanas, aroma agradable, no era ni muy elegante ni muy pobre, estaba bien… Se quito la chaqueta quedando en camisa, cuando la lanzo a la silla se percato que algo había caído, se acerco y recogió los lentes que estaban en el suelo, eran negros pero con definición, como los que usaban los pilotos, estos se los había regalado Sherrinford para que no se le dañaran los ojos en el día, pero casi ni los usaba, ya que eran un estorbo cuando tenia que salir corriendo tras los criminales, pero ahora ya podría usarlos, aunque no podrían ayudarlo de mucho podían evitar que la luz le irritara.

Tomo su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lanzo a la cama boca arriba, prendió su teléfono y comenzó a escribir un mensaje. – Pulso enviar –

"John necesito hablar contigo – SH"

Como no recibió respuesta volvió a enviar otro mensaje.

"John, contéstame – SH"

"No se quien eres o que estas intentando hacer, pero detente ya – JW"

"Soy yo John, Sherlock, y como te escribí anteriormente, necesito encontrarme contigo"

"Estas enfermo, basta de esto, no es gracioso – JW"

"Encontrémonos hoy a la salida de tu trabajo, en el callejón que esta tras el hospital – SH"

"John, dime que iras, te estaré esperando – SH"

"No iré, Sherlock esta muerto y tu necesitas ver a un siquiatra, no se como tienes mi numero, pero te aconsejo que pares. – JW"

_- Llamada entrante - Numero desconocido.-_

– Sarah, saldré a contestar una llamada. – John se levanto de la silla y camino hacia la salida.

– Bien, solo no tardes, viene una ambulancia con dos heridos en camino. – la mujer tomo una silla de ruedas y camino hacia la sala de espera.

John llego al estacionamiento del hospital y respondió la llamada, ese maldito juego no le gustaba – ¿Hola? – espero escuchando una respiración del otro lado. – Mira, no se quien eres o por que haces esto, pero Sherlock esta muerto ¿entiendes? Y no puedes llamarme o mandarme mensajes haciéndote pasar por el, si lo sigues asiendo te denunciare. – Termino casi gritando. – Ahora colgare y recuerda ¡NO ME LLAMES!

Antes que colgara una voz lo congelo ¿era broma cierto? – _**John, necesito que nos veamos…**_

* * *

Nuevo Capitulo, espero les haya gustado, como ven ya se programa el reencuentro, en el próximo capitulo veremos como será cuando estos dos se vean a la cara ¿se lo imaginan? Yo todavía no xD

Bueno como siempre, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y déjenme un review si les gusto y si no, también, las criticas son igualmente bienvenidas.


	4. Capitulo 4 – La pareja maravilla

Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia impresa en este fic lo es, yo solo use los personajes de la serie y libros para plasmar mis ideas.

_Sherlock se esta quedando ciego, tres años le había tomado eliminar la red de Moriarty y los mismos años saber que ya no podría regresar, aunque la despedida real no podría esperar mas._

Advertencias: No hay, a medida que valla subiendo capítulos veré si hace falta alguna, quizás lemon implícito o explicito se vera mas adelante. Si no te gusta el genero _**Chico x Chico, **_mejor no sigas leyendo.

* * *

John sentía sus pies pesados, tenia un dolor en el centro del estomago y sus pensamientos parecían flotar de forma extraña por su cabeza ¿era verdad? O ¿se había vuelto loco finalmente? Trato de arrastrarse dentro del hospital, sentía que pronto tendría algún tipo de ataque y deberían amarrarlo a una camilla, trato de llegar a la sala donde los doctores descansaban pero una mano lo detuvo.

John… ¿te encuentras bien? – era Sarah

El medico la miro y negó. – he hablado con Sherlock, me llamo por teléfono… quiere verme.

No sabe si fue su cara o lo que dijo que hizo que la mujer pusiera una expresión de horror – Pensé que… John… Sherlock esta muerto, no pudo haberte llamado.

– Pero lo hizo y quiere verme.

Doctor, Doctora, la ambulancia ya llego, trasladamos a los heridos a la sala principal – El enfermero se acerco, esperando instrucciones.

– John ve a dormir un rato, yo me encargare – Puso su mano en el hombro del medico – Y Pienza en lo que me acabas de decir, piénsalo bien.

– Vamos – le dijo al enfermero – Necesitaremos sedantes y esterilizar las heridas, antes que se infecten.

Si – Contesto el muchacho siguiéndole el paso a Sarah.

Entro a la sala de descanso y se acostó en una de las camas, "piénsalo" recordó – ¿pensar que? Sherlock estaba vivo… – Llevo su mano a su cara, presionando sus ojos que comenzaban a picar… Vivo, respirando, con calor, no estaba bajo tierra siendo devorado por gusanos y alimañas, estaba vivo, tenia una segunda oportunidad – Lagrimas comenzaron a frotar por sus ojos sin parar – Sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir ferozmente, serian de nuevo Sherlock y Watson, los dos contra el mundo, recuperaría su vida, la que nunca tuvo que haber perdido – cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

– Doctor Watson –Movió al hombre un poco mas fuerte – ¡Doctor, despierte!

–Mmm, ¿si? – John se semi-sentó en la cama y miro a la muchacha que estaba a su lado, vestía de blanco, tenia el pelo amarrado y una sonrisa ligera, la enfermera encargada de las pruebas de sangre ¿Marian? O era ¿Susan?

– Lo desperté ya que su turno termino hace un par de horas, la doctora me mando a decirle que fuera a su casa a descansar. – La muchacha camino hacia la puerta y salio sin decir mas.

John miro la hora de su celular y de pronto recordó ¿Sherlock estaba vivo? Paso por alto las 8 llamadas perdidas que tenia su móvil y fue directo hacia los mensajes, y casi comienza a híperventilar cuando descubrió que ahí estaban, eran reales, miro la hora 9:05 de la noche, su turno terminaba a las 7:30, debía haber estado en el callejón a la hora de su salida, se levanto como pudo notando que a los pies de su cama estaba su ropa, seguramente la enfermera se la había traído, se quito su bata y pantalones y cambio por la ropa casual – Debía darse prisa – camino a paso rápido, esquivando a los pacientes, a los doctores y a cualquiera que se cruzara por su camino, cuando llego a la salida su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo respondió de inmediato.

– Sherlock ya voy – Respondió rápidamente

– ¿John? No soy Sherlock…

– ¿Constance?

– Si

– Que ocurre, estoy en algo…

– Nada, solo que llevo mas de una hora esperándote frente al cine ¿no recuerdas que hoy cumplimos 7 meses? dime que no lo olvidaste. – La chica sonó decepcionada

John no lo había olvidado, es mas, hace dos días había reservado en un restaurante, para luego ir a comer con su novia, pero había sido antes de ver el informe en las noticias, antes de la llamada, tenia un compromiso al que no podía faltar. – Constance, lo siento, no podré ir hoy, hay algo importante que debo hacer.

– ¿Del trabajo?

– No…

– Alguien de tu familia sufrió un accidente, ¿quieres que valla para donde estas?

– No, y no.

– ¿Entonces que puede ser mas importante que yo? soy tu novia John, hoy es importante, ven, te estaré esperando. – Colgó

El doctor suspiro – Lo siento, pero hay alguien más a quien debo ver – volvió a retomar su camino, solo que esta vez estaba corriendo hacia el callejón.

**-** En el Cine **-**

Constance miro a su alrededor y visualizo muchas parejas felices, algunas besándose otras platicando o simplemente mirándose a los ojos.

Miro su ropa, bestia un vestido blanco con toques azules, sobre este una pequeña chaqueta de color pastel abierta, en sus pies llevaba unos tacos bajos, ya que John no era muy alto, y su pelo iba recogido. Se había arreglado especialmente para esa noche, incluso había ido al salón a maquillarse y que obtenía, claro, que cuando llamara a su novio este le dijera "_Sherlock_" abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿acaso ese no era el nombre del detective muerto?

– Disculpa – Dijo acercándose al mesón donde vendían palomitas.

– ¿Si, que desea ordenar? – Le pregunto la muchacha a cargo, podía leer en su placa "Laila"

– No, solo quería preguntarte si tienen acceso a wifi – Constance le mostró su celular.

– Si, claro, ahí están los datos – La chica le señalo un cartel al costado donde salía la conexión: Cinepress y la contraseña: xxxxx

– Gracias – Dijo la peli-negra mientras ponía los datos en su celular.

Casi al momento de obtener la conexión Constance entro al buscado y en las opciones escribió - Sherlock en el menú puso la categoría de noticias y dio a buscar.

Apareció el informe que había visto, que hablaba del detective, Sherlock Holmes y su heroísmo en la ciudad de Londres, su muerte, etc… Bajo un poco y paro donde leyó el nombre de John Watson, el medico y compañero del detective, no había nada mas. En las opciones dio a las noticias más antiguas y fue allí donde encontró lo que buscaba.

Algunos de los artículos que leyó fueron:

"Sherlock H y John W – La pareja maravilla de Londres"

"Un nuevo caso resuelto por el detective consultor y su fiel compañero."

"Los rumores de la relación de John Watson y Sherlock Holmes."

"La pareja de Oro SH y JW"

"Que piensa Londres de la relación del detective consultor y el Ex doctor militar."

Luego de haber leído los artículos no pudo evitar que una lagrima se deslizara por su mejilla, cuando leía había sentido miedo, algo retorciéndose en su estomago, pero recordó que el tal Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto y John era su novio, no había nada que temer.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salirse la página de noticias, esta se recargo sola y dos nuevas noticias cargaron en primer lugar con la categoría "Actualidad"

"Sherlock Holmes regresa de entre los muertos"

"El único detective consultor del mundo esta vivo y ha desmantelado la red más grande de contrabandistas en su ausencia"

Ahogo un grito y camino rápidamente hacia la salida del cine, no permitiría que le quitaran a su novio, se subió al primer taxi que paso libre, debía ir al centro del problema y rápido – _**Voy a 221B Baker Street**_

– Enseguida – contesto el conductor, prendiendo el aparato de tarifas.

* * *

Bueno, hoy estaba inspirada y logre escribir dos capítulos, subo este de madrugada y el otro lo subiré en la tarde, para que lo esperen.

Como siempre, gracias por leer.


	5. Capitulo 5 – 9:00

Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia impresa en este fic lo es, yo solo use los personajes de la serie y libros para plasmar mis ideas.

_Sherlock se esta quedando ciego, tres años le había tomado eliminar la red de Moriarty y los mismos años saber que ya no podría regresar, aunque la despedida real no podría esperar mas._

Advertencias: No hay, a medida que valla subiendo capítulos veré si hace falta alguna, quizás lemon implícito o explicito se vera mas adelante. Si no te gusta el genero _**Chico x Chico, **_mejor no sigas leyendo.

* * *

**Scotland Yard**

Lestrade se encontraba en su escritorio ordenando los documentos que solo hace un par de horas le había traído Mycroft Holmes, todos ellos tenían las iniciales – SH – en las paginas, eran las pruebas de que Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo y había desmantelado la red de James Moriarty, venia un folder con todos los nombres de los hombres y mujeres que formaban parte de la red de contrabando, la mayoría estaban tras las rejas, pero otra cantidad estaban muertos, todos a manos del menor de los Holmes. Traian videos, cintas de seguridad e informes que demostraban que los asesinatos habían sido en legitima defensa. – Se estiro en su silla y masajeo el tronco de su nariz tratando de buscar paz, no alcanzaba de salir de una sorpresa para darse una más grande.

Solo esa mañana Anderson había hablado con la prensa, pese a sus quejas, este habría declarado a favor del detective consultor, afirmando que el los casos que el había resuelto eran reales y que no había duda de que era un genio, incluso en un momento pensó que Anderson soltaría un "Era un fenómeno de lo mas raro", incluso la agente Sally Donovan había hablado un poco acerca de Sherlock, ese día el detective había limpiado su nombre y a la vez el se había enterado de que seguía vivo.

Greg esa mañana había estado mas que estresado, la puerta de la comisaría estaba repleta de camarógrafos pidiendo respuestas, tenia la cabeza a punto de reventar. En el momento que estuvo apunto de salir y pedirle a la prensa que se fuera, los gritos y todo ceso, llevo su mirada curiosa hacia la gran puerta del frente y se encontró con el mayor de los Holmes entrando como si fuera algún tipo de rey en su palacio.

– Inspector Lestrade – saludo el trabajador del gobierno

– Mycroft – respondió.

El Holmes no pudo disimular un segundo el asombro al escuchar un saludo tan informar por parte del otro, quien se corrigió rápidamente.

– Señor Holmes, siento eso, es que con tanto bullicio estoy teniendo problemas de temperamento – Se sonrojo un poco – Creo que se a lo que viene, pasemos a mi oficina.

– Claro – El mayor paso hacia la oficina y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, apoyándose en su paraguas en una postura firme.

– Bien, dígame –

– Hace unos segundos dijo que sabia a lo que venia – Mycroft extendió la gran carpeta que tenia en su mano en el escritorio del inspector quien miro los papeles expectante. – Dudo que sea así, ya que no creo que usted supiera que mi hermano esta vivo, Sherlock ha regresado.

– ¿Que? – dijo no creyendo lo que el hombre sentado frente a el decía.

– Lo que escucho – Mycroft señalo la carpeta – Ábrala –

Greg obedeció y abrió la carpeta, dentro venían varios papeles y folder distintos, todos con las iniciales del menor de los Holmes, leyó algunos informes y comprobó que era cierto, Sherlock seguía con vida. – Pero ¿Por que?

– Eso no importa, necesito que pongas eso en orden – El mayor se levanto – Necesito que mi hermano vuelva a estar vivo para la sociedad.

– ¿Volverá? – Pregunto curioso – ¿El esta aquí?... ¿Alguien mas lo sabe? ¿John lo sabe?

– No lo se, si esta aquí, no, y el doctor Watson pronto lo sabrá. – giro en si y camino hacia la puerta – espero haber respondido a todas sus dudas, nos vemos. – Salio dejando a Lestrade con aun mas preguntas sin responder.

**-** Hotel Plaza 6:00 PM **-**

Sherlock salía de la ducha, sin duda lo mejor de la habitación era el baño, tenia una tina enorme, un espejo de cuerpo completo, y lo mejor, aceites con olores, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a usar aceites de ese tipo, por primera vez lo hizo, se quería quitar el olor a sangre que continuamente cargaba a donde iba. Salio antes de lo esperado ya que su herida de la espalda comenzó a molestarle.

Se paro todavía chorreando agua frente al espejo y se miro, tenia barias cicatrices en su estomago, aunque estas ya estaban cicatrizadas habían dejado marcas blancas, giro para observarse la espalda y estaba ese corte que había recibido hace apenas unos días, estaba roja toda la zona y se podían ver los hilos de la costura, tendría que desinfectarse y vendarse si no quería una infección. – ¡Para ya Gladstone! – Grito desde el baño, donde podía sentir al perro ladrar. – Y en ese segundo como por arte de magia el perro se callo, sin duda estaba bien entrenado, pensó el peli-negro.

Se quedo unos segundos mas mirándose, pero esta vez de frente – No puedo dejar que los vea – se acerco aun mas al espejo observándose los ojos, sin duda el y todos los que le vieran de cerca se darían cuenta que sus ojos estaban nublados, opacos, apenas tenia un ligero brillo, no le interesaba la opinión de los demás, pero aun así no quería que Watson los viera, no quería ver pena o tristeza asía el, no en los ojos de su compañero.

Salio del baño con una toballa amarrada en la cintura y camino hacia la pequeña mesa al lado del sillón, de ahí tomo una botella de alcohol y vendas que había comprado, se vertió el liquido sobre la espalda no importándole que este se desparramara por el piso o que este cayera también por su trasero y piernas – Mierda – Dijo apretando los dientes, al sentir el ardor, luego se vengo desde el estomago hacia la espalda pasando la venda por uno de sus brazos, cuando quedo conforme se vistió, algo simple, una camisa café, unos pantalones negros beige, zapatos del mismo color y su chaqueta.

Por ultimo tomo los lentes que reposaban al lado de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

Cuando salía se encontró con un chico de unos 22 años, quien lo miraba de una forma bastante peculiar, estuvo a punto de lanzar un comentario tipo "Tienes novia, pero tu forma de mirarme, me dice que eres gay" aunque no tenia tiempo para ello, soltó un pequeño gruñido – Que quieres.

– Ah… – El chico parecía perdido, cosa que molesto a Sherlock.

– No tengo tiempo, ibas a tocar mi puerta – Lo miro analizándolo – veo que vienes a decirme que llego una entrega para mi, súbela aquí. – Sherlock saco unos billetes de su bolsillo y se los metió en el bolsillo de la camisa al chico – Cuando lo hagas no dejes escapar al perro.

– Si, como diga – Fue la vaga contestación que dio el joven.

Sherlock se había puesto las gafas negras y había llegado a las 7:40 en punto al callejón a esperar a John, quizás ese no fuera el lugar mas apropiado para un reencuentro, pero el no venia a quedarse, no habría una platica, solo una despedida, un adiós que _**el **_necesitaba para seguir, estaba siendo egoísta, sabia que John había sufrido, claro, el se había suicidado frente a el, había orillado a John a ir a una sicóloga para tratar las pesadillas que lo involucraban, a descuidarse de su persona, lo había dejado caer en la depresión, lo sabia… Y aun así cuando sabia que John estaba volviendo a realizar su vida, había decidido volver igual, el necesitaba ello, aun no entendía bien el por que, pero necesitaba verlo, por ultima vez, grabarlo para cuando todo fuera solo oscuridad, el tendría la imagen de su compañero presente y la podría reproducir una y otra vez, una imagen actual, una en la que el mencionara su nombre.

Miro la pantalla de su celular – 9:00 – en punto… Quizás John no quería verlo y lo podía entender. Miro hacia el cielo donde ya se podían ver las estrellas y la luna, brillando sobre Londres, el farol del callejón no llegaba a el, se había parado en un lugar estratégico, donde casi pasaba de ser percibido. Suspiro – Esperare un poco mas, apresúrate John.

* * *

Otro capitulo a la olla, ¿Qué les pareció? Ya llega John… ¿Cómo piensan que reaccionara? John no es muy predecible que digamos, habrá que ver como avanza todo en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por leer.

Próximo: Capitulo 6 - Cara a cara


	6. Capitulo 6 – Cara a Cara

Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia impresa en este fic lo es, yo solo use los personajes de la serie y libros para plasmar mis ideas.

_Sherlock se esta quedando ciego, tres años le había tomado eliminar la red de Moriarty y los mismos años saber que ya no podría regresar, aunque la despedida real no podría esperar mas._

Advertencias: No hay, a medida que valla subiendo capítulos veré si hace falta alguna, quizás lemon implícito o explicito se vera mas adelante. Si no te gusta el genero _**Chico x Chico, **_mejor no sigas leyendo.

* * *

John corrió hasta el callejón cerca del hospital, había llegado bastante rápido para alguien de piernas cortas, a cada paso que daba la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle y el dolor de estomago junto a ella, los nervios lo estaban destrozando, quería llegar y verlo, saber que no era una broma. – ¿Sherlock? – John busco con la mirada la figura del detective, pero al no verlo se comenzó a desesperar – Sherlock ¡Donde estas!

– Aquí John – escucho en el momento que se paralizo, en la esquina, donde apenas llegaba la luz estaba el hombre cual buscaba, se acerco a paso lento, dudando.

– Sherlock ¿eres tú?

– Ya te había dicho que debías hacer las preguntas correctas, esa no es una de ellas.

Como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño John comenzó a reaccionar. ¡Estaba vivo! – Fue la primera afirmación que su cerebro le dejo procesar, luego de forma abrupta llegaron las preguntas – Pero ¿por que? Por que le había engañado, por que había fingido su muerte, que ganaba con hacerlo sufrir ¿el sabría por lo que había pasado? Pero ¡Claro que lo sabia! Era Sherlock, sabia que el sufriría, que su "suicidio" le haría perder la cordura, paro de caminar bajo la luz del farol, y frunció el ceño. – ¿Por que lo hiciste?

Sintió como el hombre de larga figura se aclaraba la garganta – Debía hacerlo.

– Eso no es una respuesta…

– Habían franco tiradores apuntándoles, a la Señora Hudson, Lestrade, y a ti… No tuve otra opción, tuve que ideal un plan rápido, ya que sabía que Moriarty me mataría, y sabia también que los usaría para ello, no podía cometer ningún error John.

– ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? – John llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza.

– No era seguro… – Sherlock fijo sus ojos en el doctor – ¿John estas bien? – El otro hombre asistió – Si los seguidores de Moriarty descubrían que estaba vivo, buscarían venganza, además al ellos pensar que yo estaba muerto me daba ventaja para… – estaba a punto de decir "Para asesinarlos" ¿enserio Sherlock? Se recrimino antes de seguir – Atraparlos.

– Ya – Uso un tono sarcástico – ¿Pero por que mentirme? – Presiono su dedo pulgar en la zona de la cabeza, cada vez sentía el dolor peor. – ¿Qué ganabas haciéndome eso a mi?

– A todos John, pero tú eras distinto, te lo quise decir por algún tiempo, pero… Te tenían vigilado, además las "circunstancias" no eran buenas.

– ¿Que circunstancias? – John presto atención a la figura negra, quitándole importancia al dolor de cabeza, quería verlo, apenas y lo distinguía, quería ver su cara, la que en días olvidaba y desesperado buscaba en fotos para no dejarlo ir.

– Pequeñeces sin importancia – Sherlock vio como el doctor se acercaba a el. – Irrelevantes.

– Quiero saberlas, no importa que tan pequeñas sean, quiero saberlo todo.

Muy cerca, estaba muy cerca, debía pararlo, no podía acercársele mas, cuando John se había parado bajo del faro pudo apreciarlo, estaba cambiado, su cabello había perdido brillo, sus ojos mostraban años de dolor y pesadillas, seguramente gracias a el, tenia un leve temblor al caminar, aunque no usaba el bastón y era ligero el lo había notado, pequeños detalles que hacían que quisiera aferrarse a la persona que estaba bajo esa luz. – Detente, quédate ahí John, no debes acercarte mas –

Y como si la ultima pieza del puzzle se revelara frente a el, lo comprendió, había recibido la respuesta de aquella ultima visita; Era la necesidad, el necesitaba a ese hombre, quería verlo, arriesgo todo para que ese momento llegase, pese a que se repetía día tras día que no volvería, esa noche, cuando estaba frente al ultimo hombre que debía matar, lo recordó, la imagen del doctor, su doctor personal, había recibido una puñalada por detrás de otro hombre que no había visto gracias a su poca visión y se había aferrado a la vida, por que debía volver a verlo…

Quería acercársele, ¿por que lo detenía? – ¿Por que? – pregunto pero no recibió respuesta.

– Has vuelto… ¿Por que? – Mas que un porque cuestionando el hecho que había tardado años en regresar era un "¿por que no me dejas acercarme?"

– No John – negó – Yo no he vuelto, esto es una despedida.

– ¿Que? – Pregunto confundido el doctor – ¿Qué dices Sherlock? – Sintió miedo – Pero si acabas de regresar…

– No John, solo volví para esto – Sherlock levanto la vista a las estrellas, que borrosas a su vista aun podía apreciarlas. – No quiero que cargues con mi muerte para toda tu vida, quiero que olvides, que me olvides.

– ¿Olvidarte? – su voz estaba temblorosa, no, dios, no. Sherlock no podía hablar enserio – Bromeas, no puedes irte ahora, no cuando todo vuelve a… no ahora Sherlock. – Llevo nuevamente su mano a su cabeza, esta vez a penas podía mantener la vista en su amigo.

Sherlock no aparto la vista del cielo, debía pensar fríamente, no podía dudar – No te preocupes por los detalles, sabrás todo, Mycroft y la prensa te informaran – era lo correcto, se repitió mentalmente – Es el momento, este es el adiós John.

Sherlock se despego de la muralla y camino hacia la salida, yendo por el lugar más oscuro, para evitar ser visto.

John sintió que le faltaba el aire y ese dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba ordenar sus ideas, su mente repetía, no por favor, no otra vez, no me dejes, no puedo quedarme otra vez solo –Sherlock espera – Quiso salir tras de el – Sherlock todavía no salía del callejón, pero el no se podía mover, que alguien hiciera algo, no podía dejarlo ir ¡Por favor!

El peli-negro escucho como algo caía al suelo dando un sonido de peso muerto azotándose contra el pavimento – ¿John? – Giro, para encontrarse con el doctor tirado en el suelo – ¡John! – Grito acercándose rápidamente, solo para darse cuenta que este estaba desmallado, había caído de frente así que examino su rostro, este no sangraba. – Estas bien – murmuro, soltando el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

Debía llevarlo a casa, pero no podía llevarlo apoyándose en una de sus manos y afirmándolo de la cintura, ya que el era mucho mas alto que el doctor, la única forma era llevarlo a cuestas, pensó en su herida, seguramente los puntos se abrirían por la fuerza… – Arriba – Dijo echándose al hombro al pequeño hombre, olvidando las "pequeñeces" del acto.

Paro un taxi y se dirigió a la 221B Baker Street.

A los minutos el doctor todavía no despertaba, calculaba que la sorpresa había sido mucha, y por las ojeras podía deducir que Watson no había dormido por lo menos en 18 horas, tardaría en abrir los ojos.

Son 14,95 – dijo el taxista, apagando el cronometro de tarifas, Sherlock bufo molesto ya que el hombre había cobrado dos libras de mas, pensando que el no prestaba atención. Aunque quería objetar, no era el momento, saco el dinero y pago. – Bien, quédese con el cambio. – Dijo saliendo del auto y arrastrando a John por el asiento para subírselo al hombro nuevamente.

Miro hacia el piso y la luz apagada en la ventana de la Señora Hudson, el sabia que la mujer se acostaba alrededor de las 23:00, seguramente había salido de viaje ya que era tarde para salir a copuchar con las demás señoras del vecindario. Pero lo que realmente lo hizo detenerse fue la mirada de una mujer, altura promedio 1,65, cabello largo tomado, vestido blanco con tonos azules, y podría describir muchos más detalles, pero la conclusión era simple. Esa mujer era la actual conyugue de John.

Si le preguntaran a Sherlock que pensaba de ella, diría que era una mujer normal, era bella pero no tenia nada extraordinario o que la hiciera especial, aunque muchos dijeran lo contrario el seguiría pensando que no era la mujer indicada para John.

– ¡Que le has hecho a mi novio! – le grito acercándose.

– Solo se desmayo, ahora lo llevare a descansar.

La mujer se mostró indignada – Tu eres ese detective, Sherlock Holmes, el tipo que daño a John cuando murió, y mírate – Lo señalo despectivamente – Aquí estas vivo y cargando a mi NOVIO.

– Eso a ti no te incumbe, es algo entre el y yo. – Sherlock se acerco a la puerta y sacando la llave del bolsillo del doctor abrió la puerta, pero la chica lo detuvo.

– Para, dame a John, yo me are cargo. – Constance trato de quitarle al detective a su novio pero este la aparto, empujándola levemente y cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

– ¡Entrégamelo! – Grito golpeando la puerta – ¡No tienes derecho!

La chica siguió gritando y golpeando la puerta.

Sherlock la ignoro olímpicamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras a su piso, abrió la puerta y llevo John al sofá, dedico unos segundos a mirar su antiguo hogar y se percato que estaba casi totalmente cambiado, por lo menos en el orden, ahora había un televisor donde solía estar su estante, los muebles de el no estaban, nada de el realmente. – Miro a John y como su respiración hacia a su pecho subir y bajar lentamente – No lo culpaba, seguramente sus cosas le traían malos recuerdos.

Bajo al piso de abajo para escuchar como la "novia" de John, como se había llamado ella, seguía golpeando la puerta gritando cosas que realmente no le importaban en lo mas mínimo, esa mujer no sabia nada y por ello no tenia por que opinar. Saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta los lentes negros, se los había quitado antes de levantar al doctor del suelo y se los puso nuevamente. Escucho que algunos vecinos comenzaban a quejarse y a insultar a la chica que no paraba de gritar. Hasta que esta decidió irse, sin antes gritar.

– ¡Es mío! – La escucho respirar tratando de regular su pulso – ¡No permitiré que me lo quites tan fácil!

Espero unos minutos mas y cuando decidió irse para el piso de arriba, escucho unos golpes familiares, eran suaves y profundos, como si la persona que tocaba supiera que el estaba ahí, escuchando perfectamente cerca.

– Soy yo, abre. –

* * *

Bueno aquí de nuevo, espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, ¿alguien sospecha quien es? Yo si (levanta una mano)

Bueno de nuevo me desvele escribiendo, tengo otro capitulo terminado, aunque creo que me pase de dulce, no creí que podría ser tan melosa xD bueno solo les diré que el próximo capitulo es decisivo ¿John vera a Sherlock cuando despierte?

Adiós.


	7. Capitulo 7 – Te amarrare a mi

Los personajes no son míos, solo la historia impresa en este fic lo es, yo solo use los personajes de la serie y libros para plasmar mis ideas.

_Sherlock se esta quedando ciego, tres años le había tomado eliminar la red de Moriarty y los mismos años saber que ya no podría regresar, aunque la despedida real no podría esperar mas._

Advertencias: No hay, a medida que valla subiendo capítulos veré si hace falta alguna, quizás lemon implícito o explicito se vera mas adelante. Si no te gusta el genero _**Chico x Chico, **_no sigas leyendo.

* * *

No espero más y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la figura femenina.

– Sabia que seguías con vida – mostró una leve sonrisa

– Y yo también sabia que tu igual – Sonrío con sus perfectos labios pintados de un rojo pasión.

– Que te trae por aquí Irene – menciono mientras recorría la figura de la mujer, tratando de leer algunas cosas de ella, aunque pudo ver algo, como siempre eran cosas superficiales, sin duda era La mujer.

– Vine para agradecerte – Llevo un mechón de su ahora rubio cabello atrás de su oreja – Gracias a ti puedo volver a vivir, sin la red de Moriarty ya no debo volver a esconderme.

Sherlock negó – Pero que dices, aun tienes tras de ti a la policía, no olvidemos los detalles.

La mujer río con carcajadas suaves – Claro, claro, pero aunque me atrapen quedare libre, no hay pruebas realmente en mi contra.

– Aun así – Sherlock desvío su mirada, fijándose en la pared – ¿Algo mas? Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

– Que roto estas Sherlock… – su voz detonaba tristeza

El detective la miro sorprendido ¿El roto? Acaso era tan predecible ¿Se notaba con mirarlo?

– Si amor, se nota – Irene acerco su blanca mano a la cara del detective, quitándole los lentes. – Y no hablo solo de lo exterior querido – Se levanto en puntillas y beso los ojos de Sherlock, para luego volver a poner los oscuros lentes en su lugar.

Este solo se quedo estático, sorprendido de no haberse quitado, pero ella… lo sabia, podía ver lo roto que estaba, su voz le tranquilizaba y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ella fuera la única que lo viera, o que todos menos John se diera cuenta.

– Muchos… – Comenzó a hablar Irene alejándose del detective – Verán su propio dolor, pero Sherlock, también debes ver el tuyo, no te escondas y date cuenta que tu también has sufrido. – La mujer dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta – Si alguna vez los otros te dan la espalda, búscame… Yo te tenderé la mano.

– No te necesito, ya tengo a una persona a la que buscar.

Pudo escuchar la risa de la mujer antes de salir a la calle y desaparecer.

Se quedo mirando la puerta y pensado si debía irse, después de todo ya había dejado en claro en el callejón que esa era la despedida. Miro hacia arriba de las escales y actúo por impulso, cerro la puerta y subió hacia el piso, vería si John estaba bien, le pondría una manta y se marcharía para tomar el primer vuelo que encontrara a Francia.

Fue a la habitación del doctor y tomo la manta de la cama, sin importarle desarmarla en el proceso y camino de vuelta al sofá, lo tapo dejando solo su cara al aire y se quedo parado mirándolo hacia abajo, se agacho para quedar a la altura del doctor y pensó en su ultimo descubrimiento, el tenia la necesidad de ver a John ¿Pero hasta que punto?

No quería irse sin comprobarlo, así que se acerco despacio tratando de no chocar su nariz con la del otro hombre y junto sus labios, se quedo ahí sin cerrar los ojos, mirando los detalles de la cara de John y sintiendo el calor de los labios del otro.

Se aparto, y el otro hombre comenzó a moverse, tratando de despertar, supo que se había quedado mas tiempo que el que debía y tenia que salir rápido de allí. Se levanto pero antes que pudiera dar un paso, alguien se aferro a su brazo y luego le rodearon la cintura, era Watson quien lo amarraba, la manta había caído a un lado y John se encontraba medio tirado en el suelo aferrandose a el.

– Sherlock estas aquí – Una confirmación ahogada, ya que el hombre tenia la cara pegada a la espina dorsal del detective.

– John yo…

– No digas nada, por favor no digas que te iras, no te dejare.

– Debo irme John… es necesario.

– ¿Para quien?

– Para todos, yo ya no soy el mismo, al igual que tu, he cambiado. – Sherlock maldijo el hecho de no poder soltarse.

– Todos cambiamos, pero por ello los humanos somos adaptables – John se comenzó a levantar, pero sin soltar su agarre.

– No, no en esta ocasión, no hay forma que te obligue para adaptarme a mí, tienes que seguir, puedes hacerlo – Sherlock podía sentir la respiración de John chocando con su chaqueta y llegándole hasta el inicio del cuello – Eres fuerte.

– Ahora que se que estas vivo, no te dejare ir, me adaptare, a lo que sea si eso es parte de ti. – John suavizo el agarre con la intención de quedar frente a Sherlock. – Me amarrare a ti, y si es necesario yo… te amarrare a mi Sherlock.

John cuidadosamente quedo frente a Sherlock, cuidando que este no escapara, el detective bajo la cabeza dándole un mejor ángulo para observar ya que el por crueldad de la naturaleza era bajito, se fijo que Sherlock no había cambiado, su piel seguía igual de blanca, quizás un poco mas, su cabello seguía tan negro y rizado como siempre, y sus ojos… No los podía ver, estaban tras un par de lentes oscuros que odio en ese segundo, quería verlos, verse reflejados en esos curiosos ojos, a medida que acercaba sus manos rozando las manos del detective comenzó a recordar "Usted tiene un enamoramiento" se acerco hasta poner sus manos lado a lado de los lentes, Sherlock le detuvo poniendo sus propias manos sobre las de el "debe superar el hecho de que este ya no podrá cumplirse, por que la persona que ama murió antes de que usted se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos" Quizás era cierto y el amaba a ese hombre.

– No John – el detective presiono queriendo quitar las manos del otro

– Sherlock, quiero ver tus ojos – Menciono sin pena – podía sentir la penetrante mirada del otro – Por favor, Sherlock.

El detective suspiro afligido, queriendo salir corriendo hacia la calle para perderse en la oscuridad, si solo pudiera apartar la mirada y renegar al encanto que habían tenido las palabras finales del doctor, lo habría echo, pero en vez de ello, retiro sus manos y cerro los ojos para sentir como los lentes eran quitados y perdía su única armadura.

– Abre los ojos – escucho la voz demandante y obedeció sin chispear.

John negó, rehusándose a creer lo que veía, apretó sus manos en los hombros del detective y comenzó a llorar sin apartar su mirada – No, Sherlock, no… – lo abrazo

– Esta bien John, no llores – Trato de corresponder el abrazo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a las caderas del doctor. – Los hombres no deben llorar, recuerda que eres fuerte, además no estoy ciego.

Aun así el doctor no paro de llorar – ¿No lo estas? – Pregunto tratando de calmarse.

– No, por lo menos no aun, todavía puedo ver.

John espero unos minutos para calmarse, aun abrazando a Sherlock – ¿Qué quieres decir con que aun no? – Se separo –

Le miro – Significa que aun tengo un 40% de visión, pero eventualmente la perderé, hasta que… – Sherlock aparto la mirada de los ojos de su compañero, eso era lo que quería evitar, la mirada de ese instante, la angustia, preocupación, tristeza, reflejada en los azules ojos de John. – Quede ciego completamente.

Sherlock se soltó del agarre y alejo un paso hacia atrás. – Debo irme ahora.

John se repuso y enderezo en su sitio, poniendo su mirada de militar, esa que estaba lista para dar ordenes – Por eso te iras ¿por que quedaras ciego?

– Exactamente, yo no seré una carga para nadie.

Pese a la dureza que quería demostrar frente al detective, sentía sus ojos picar con ganas de llorar, pero no debía, si lo hacia no podría convencer al hombre que tenia en frente a quedarse. – Tu nunca serás una carga Sherlock, si los demás quieren ayudarte no será por lastima es por que te quieren, si yo decido ayudarte es por que… te quiero, y quiero estar a tu lado para ayudarte, no me puedes quitar el derecho a ello.

– John – Enfatizo – Te he quitado ya tres años de tu vida, eres doctor, pero ¿entiendes que es cuidar a un ciego? No te quitare mas tiempo, debes rehacer tu vida, libre de culpa, libre de un suicidio que realmente no fue mas que un truco, quiero que seas feliz, quiero que te cases con una mujer que aunque no te merezca te acompañe, te de…hijos, y que pueda estar para ti siempre, una vida tranquila, la que siempre has querido.

John negó acercándose al detective – Hace mucho que deje de desear esa vida, no sabes cuanto desee volverte a ver, ese era mi único deseo en estos tres años, quiero estar contigo, a tu lado, no importa si estas ciego o si tu carácter este peor que nunca, yo me quedare contigo, quiero que lo entiendas. – Le tomo la mano – Quédate.

– John…

– Quédate – Repitió con voz suplicante. – Dilo Sherlock.

– Si – dijo el detective antes de poder detener sus palabras – Me quedare.

* * *

Bueno, no pensé que durara tanto, este es el momento en que mi inspiración muere y es truncada, si, por que tengo que hacer otras cosas y no podré actualizar tan rápido, tratare de escribir en mis ratos libres, además veré si escribo un One-shot que tengo en mente hace unos días.

Quiero darle un especial agradecimiento a las chicas/os que me apoyan con sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y ver lo que opinan:

**EloraP:** Como ves Sherlock le ha dado una oportunidad de momento, solo queda esperar que se mantenga ahí, ademas abra que ver como trata de ayudarlo John. ;)

**ariam18: **Si, parece que la chica esta comenzando ya ha dar problemas, esperemos sea aplastada luego por algún meteorito xD

**Alexeigirl:** Exacto Constance no da buena espina, no se si han notado pero en apariencia es bastante similar a Sherlock, piel blanca, cabello negro y bastante audaz, esta no es un personaje tan OC ya que me base en la primera novia formar de John de los libros, es Constance Adams, claro de puro nombre. :)

**hayden1989:** El lemon, tratare de hacerlo despacio, aunque creo que tanto ya que en el próximo capitulo ya habrá algunas cosas, no puedo demorar tanto, nunca pensé en hacer un fic tan largo, es más, pensaba que en 4 capítulos estaría terminado y estoy en el 7 y todavía faltan bastantes escenas. *w*

**little owl7:** En un principio si pensé en Mary como novia de John, pero Constance me parecía mas arriesgada, Mary es una chica mas pasiva y pronto veras el por que de la elección. ^-^

Como siempre muchas gracias por leer mi Fic, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
